Alicia Toldreyn
"Maybe you're just becoming human." --- Alicia Liddel to Cpt. Shepard Alicia Toldreyn, formerly 'Alicia Liddel '''and was born '''Alice Sindal, '''is an Human Female Emergency Response & Trauma Specialist currently serving in Task Force Aurek. Earning her Medical Degree from the University of Coruscant's Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant, during the Clone Wars she served with the 909th under General Korvan Toldreyn as medical support, and after Order 66 Alicia worked with the newly cybernetically enhanced General once again to hunt down Quinlan Vos. She then worked primarily in the medical bay of ''The Guardian ''and is a senior member of the Wraiths, one of the first members of the modern Task Force Aurek. She is currently married to Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn, and has four children; Darex II Toldreyn, Annika Toldreyn, and twin daughters Arixa Toldreyn & Mirala Toldreyn. In 6ANO, she received formal combat training and returned to Aurek to begin service as a combat medic, but left once more when the force officially dissolved. By 11ANO she has resumed active military duty. Biography ''"They can't have our baby." "They won't." --- Alicia's Parents on their newborn daughter Alice Alicia Liddel was born Alice Sindal in a clinic on the lower levels of Coruscant to Jedi Knight Arix Tolod and Mira Sindal, the Chancellor's Aide. Both were on the run from Darth Maul, who was hunting them for information they possessed concerning Chancellor Palpatine's true identity as Darth Sidious. Lost Girl were Alicia's playground.]] Left by her parents in an Orphanage to be kept safe until Arix was able to kill the Sith, they both died in an ambush by Darth Maul before they were able to be reunited with their infant daughter. Without her parents able to return to infant Alicia, she was raised an orphan in the slums of Coruscant, tormented by the fact that she had been voluntarily surrendered to the shelter -- Something people seemed almost gleeful to remind the young girl of. She received an 'education' in one of the local public schools on the lower levels but was never adopted, and remained that way until she was 17 and left the orphanage of her own free will, moving out to live alone. Remaining unadopted only fed into Alicia's mental state and she soon developed a terrible fear of being abandoned by people who grew close to her, and she often believed that unlike other children, ''something was wrong with her and that was why she wasn't given a family. No matter how irrational that was. Too Damn Smart Alicia was extremely street savvy by the time she moved out of the Orphanage and into her own apartment. Working at a bar as a waitress she earned enough to make a living, intending to earn a full or partial scholarship to the University of Coruscant in only one year, her last year of secondary school, a feat that was either exceptionally rare or even unheard of. She managed it just barely by being top of her class and even though she was identified as a problem child with anger management and self-confidence issues, she still scored perfectly on her final assessments and did receive her full scholarship. Career "She's a bright young star. Brilliant... yet troubled." --- One of Alicia's former teachers from the UOC Alicia's career has thus far proven extremely successful; She graduated nearly top of her class from the University of Coruscant, ran a successful clinic for many months until she was recruited into the GAR as Medical Support and served under a Jedi Knight. She continued serving after Order 66 and the formation of the New Order and now is a permanent fixture of Task Force Aurek. Education Alicia was accepted into the University of Coruscant at 18, 7 BNO, and attended the First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant during her time there. While she not particularly open about her time studying there, what is known is that she spent at least 5 years training to become a doctor, and eventually received her M.D. as she passed with flying colors. She specialized in Emergency Response and Trauma, with a focus on wounds most likely caused in war. The Clone Wars In 2 BNO, at the height of the Clone Wars conflict, Alicia opened a small practice on the lower levels of Coruscant in order to treat the downtrodden and the weak from whence she came. It was around this time that Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn recruited her for a Jedi Strike Force he was leading alongside his twin brother Ankurn Toldreyn, to act as medical support. While Alicia and Ankurn never developed anything outside of a purely professional relationship, Korvan and Alicia grew close during their time together, culminating in the emotional discovery of the identity of Alicia's parents as a Jedi Knight and a Politician. Alicia was horrified that perhaps her parents had abandoned her because she wasn't force sensitive, that she wasn't like them, and Korvan was the one to comfort her. This made them grow very close; Too close, in the eyes of others. Their bond was cut short in 0 ANO, with Order 66 coming to fruition and Korvan being near-fatally wounded as a result. Now closed off to the doctor, an emotionally charged Alicia returned to Coruscant even during the height of the riots, refusing to stay with the Knight any longer even with the risk of death that returning home carried. She was frustrated with him, heartbroken, and upset. The Coruscant Riots When Alicia returned home, she found her apartment building had been burned and bombed to nothing. The Doctor made her way to her clinic and while it had been abandoned, it was standing and she could secure it. Remaining inside the clinic for four days eventually Alicia had to venture out to try and secure food -- It was then she encountered her first Stormtrooper. Coruscant was now under the control of the New Order, and Alicia was trapped. Using her savings to purchase an apartment, she began to plan her way off-world when ironically enough Korvan snuck onto the world in 0ANO, months after their separation, to offer her a position on another Jedi Strike Force tasked with locating Jedi after Order 66. At first distrustful of the man who pushed her aside so easily, she was forced to accept; Unable to live under the regime of the New Order anymore. This Jedi Strike Force would be considered one of the founding branches of Task Force Aurek, believed to be one of the events that helped directly influence the founding. Quinlan Vos During her time on her second Strike Force with Korvan, their relationship was still very rocky. He was distrustful of her, and she was still wary of how she felt. This led to a hard start for the two to begin working together again that only grew worse as the hunt for Quinlan Vos, Jedi-Turned-Sith, began. It culminated with a harrowing visit to Odessen, where Quinlan duelled Toldreyn and the latter killed the former, not before Alicia got in her famous line about wishing she could punch the Sith Lord, spoken directly to Vos' face. Task Force Aurek "Dr. Liddel, is it?" "It's a-- wise choice. She is very... Talented, and helped eliminate Quinlan Vos." "If I didn't know better, I would say that's not all there is to it, brother... I do know better, correct, Korvan?" --- Brothers Darex Toldreyn and Korvan Toldreyn discussing Alicia Liddel for recruitment Alicia was officially recruited into Aurek by Korvan in 3ANO after their success in hunting down Quinlan Vos. During her tenure as a non-combatant doctor serving as the Task Force's official physician aboard The Guardian, she was one of the senior members who many others turned to in order to get patched up after a particularly difficult mission or drop. , avoiding each other, and they eventually fought.]] Liberating Corellia During Operation Panthac, Alicia Liddel served as planet-side non-combat medical support and helped treat wounded soldiers after various attacks on the New Order occupation. While also assisting the local Resistance, Alicia was one of the key figures in identifying the Sith plague affecting wounded troops. It was also during this time, on Corellia, that Alicia eventually confessed her feelings for Korvan in the FOB. While at first he did not reciprocate, even after indicating he felt the same way, the two became an official couple after the Battle of Corellia once they got over their initial awkwardness, the two even sharing their first kiss in Korvan's office in the bunker prior to the battle. Lost Stars Alicia more or less remained on ''the Guardian for the duration of the Lost Stars campaign, only going planetside during the final section of Chapter One, travelling to Korriban with the rest of Aurek who chose to defect. Having to convince a hesitant Korvan to let her go, she eventually got permission and assumed her birth name Alice Sindal for her time on the planet, posing as the force's non-combat doctor. By all accounts Alicia's dark experiences were brief yet harsh; She was one of the unlucky few to witness Korvan Toldreyn cutting down unarmed Sith Acolytes, and was deeply affected by having to witness her partner commit such a crime -- even as she comforted him afterwards. At the end of Korriban campaign she learned from then-Captain Shepard that Korvan's twin brother, Ankurn Toldreyn, and one of the generals she served with during the Clone Wars, was still alive and operating under Darth Noxus. Quite angered by the news and feeling as though Korvan's hardships were for nothing, Alicia grew to vilify Ankurn and is still deeply, deeply distrustful of him. Much like Chapter One, throughout Chapter Two Alicia remained aboard the Guardian. She treated the wounded after the destruction of the Star Forge and that was when Korvan Toldreyn informed her of Ankurn's return to the light side. She was extremely hesitant of him even as Korvan was eager to have his brother back, her wariness more than likely tied to the fact that she had just found out she was pregnant with their first child, and not eager to have a former Sith Lord being close to her children. Attending and present at the Jedi Temple for Korvan to be named a Jedi Master, she was also unfortunately in attendance for the New Order attack on Dantooine and the subsequent raid on the Jedi Temple. With another small group of non-combatants who were unarmed for the attack, Alicia was one of the major players in establishing communication with the Republic fleet, and informing them of the dire need for support. After the danger had past, Alicia was one of many to comfort Anakin's widow, Padme Skywalker, and the two grew close as a result. It was also around this time that Korvan Toldreyn proposed to Alicia Liddel, with a ring made of the shards of her father's lightsaber crystal. Incredibly touched by this, she obviously accepted. following the defeat of Quinlan Vos was one of the most emotionally charged events of Alicia's life.]] The Stormy Sands At the beginning of The Stormy Sands campaign Alicia was very disturbed to hear the news of Quinlan Vos potentially still being alive. While she did not travel to Kiffu with the rest of Task Force Aurek, yet did travel to Odessen alongside Korvan Toldreyn to aide in the exorcism of Quinlan Vos' force ghost, who had taken over the planet and intended to use it to spread more tyranny across the stars, like he had done on Kiffu. Seeing as both her and Korvan had been to Odessen to slay the former Jedi once before it was logical that she would go with Aurek; But her presence only served to enrage Quinlan Vos as the fight between Ghost and Task Force began with all of the combat medics, including Alicia, being forcefully slammed into a castle wall by the entity's command over the Force. Alicia was gravely wounded as a result, and by all accounts due to blood loss and a mortal wound she should have died. However, Vos was not the only Force Ghost on Odessen, as the planet was a gathering ground for such spirits. Following Order 66, a member of the Jedi Strike Force led by Korvan to hunt down Quinlan Vos, their final confrontation had led them to Odessen and while on the planet Alicia had felt a strange presence, as if something-- Or ''someone --was making himself known. Theorizing this to be the ghost of her father, Jedi Knight Arix Tolod, her theory was confirmed when her wounds were healed by a seemingly mysterious force. The ghost of her father had expended his energy to protect his only child even as Quinlan Vos suppressed the power of the other force ghosts. When Jedi Knight Lyra Selzen finally succeeded in exorcising Quinlan Vos, Odessen was returned to it's purified state, and the force ghosts of Jedi long past appeared to greet the Task Force. Chief among them, were Alicia's father and Korvan's brother Darex Toldreyn, who had died during Operation Panthac over Corellia. As Alicia was orphaned, this was a powerful moment for her and also the first time Arix had met his only offspring. Making use of their strange omnipresent abilities, the two deceased Jedi left the couple with a vague sense of what was to come, leading Alicia to run a blood test on herself when she was back on the Guardian... Concluding in her discovery that she was one month pregnant with Korvan's child. The Two-Year Timeskip Most of the final months of 4ANO were spent on Dantooine for Alicia, who had been forced on leave from Task Force Aurek due to her pregnancy. Sharing her apartment with Ceqi'zer'ari, who was also expecting her and Shepard's baby, this was a notoriously troubled time for the pregnant Alicia as she had to struggle with being separated from Korvan, her fiance, as he still had to command the Task Force. Mere weeks before Alicia's due date, Task Force Aurek was disbanded and Korvan rushed to her side. At the end of 4ANO Alicia gave birth to their first son, Darex II Toldreyn. This was a very big turning point for Alicia, as she had been extremely nervous of being a parent -- Seeing as she had no role models to refer to, she was afraid she would not know what to do. Instead, she gratefully found the opposite, and 'Rex' was a wonderful addition to her life. In 5ANO, Korvan Toldreyn and Alicia Liddel were finally married, after the birth of their son. Taking the name Alicia Toldreyn officially, the two were finally able to be together as husband and wife due to the disbanding of Task Force Aurek and subsequently no longer under pressure to be involved militarily. Soon falling pregnant again, she gave birth to their daughter Annika Toldreyn at the end of 5ANO, a family of four now. Both Alicia and Korvan were called to active duty in as Task Force Aurek was reformed in 6ANO. Leaving their children behind in the joint care of the Jedi Temple's staff and their grandmother, Maya Toldreyn, it was heartbreaking to have to leave their children behind but both parents make an extreme effort to remain in contact; Calling once or twice daily, and spending all of their shore leave with the infants. Between Servers Following Task Force Aurek's dissolution, Alicia returned to Dantooine with her husband to reunite with her family, which she expected to be for forever. The Kidnapping of Darex II Toldreyn In 8ANO, whilst pregnant with twins Arixa & Mirala, a detachment of Sith were discovered on the Jedi world of Dantooine plotting to kidnap Jedi younglings. Whilst the Jedi Order took action at once against the wolves in sheep's clothing among them it was too late for many hopefuls -- Including Alicia's son, Darex II Toldreyn, who was 4 at the time. The alarm of her missing son sent Alicia into early labour, and despite best efforts, it was the last anyone would ever see of the oldest Toldreyn. The period directly after the birth of the twins was extremely difficult for Alicia. Not only did she have sickly newborns to care for, but her son was gone and her other daughter was not handling the loss well at all. To Kill An Emperor oh beanssssssss Death Alicia has not died yet. Post-mortem See above. Personality Alicia is well known in the lower levels of Coruscant as, 'A Doctor with a heart of gold, a will of steel, and the personality of an angry wampa', she is most commonly identified among the ranks of the Wraiths by her quick temper and dirty mouth, not one to shy away from cussing someone out, even a superior. What some would see as arrogance she chooses to see as a strength instead. Loosing her eldest son in a Sith raid on Dantooine was shattering to Alicia's mental state and she still grieves for him and being unable to do anything to save him. Her husband's reassurances that he's still alive only add to her misery concerning her child. Relationships Throughout her life Alicia has struggled to make meaningful connection with people -- Mostly out of fear that they would leave her. During her time with the Jedi Strike Force in the Clone Wars Alicia began to trust again, developing relationships both romantically and otherwise. Following Order 66 and the riots on Coruscant she became hesitant to start forming relationships like that again, but naturally, she was pulled back in and is now very close with certain members of Task Force Aurek. Korvan Toldreyn "He's only asking for my help. Not my heart." -- Alicia Liddel on Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn when they reunited after Order 66 , and is certainly one of the rare few who had the opportunity to see his facial and body scars up close before they were surgically removed.]] Meeting by fate on Coruscant at the height of the Clone Wars, Alicia Liddel encountered Korvan first in her clinic in the lower levels. Recruited to the 909th by the Jedi Knight as medical support, they spent many years together in war zones serving. At first they were rather distant and both seemed fairly committed to maintaining a professional and casual relationship, but over time they won eachother's trust. Acting as a confidant, Korvan assisted Alicia with the search for her parents and eventually found them in the Jedi Archives on Dantooine, creating a deep emotional connection between the two -- One that Korvan was ''always wary of. , Korvan and Alicia had a very strained relationship as they worked together in another strike force. While they still cared for eachother, it was impossible for most to even tell they were once friends, and there was a time where Alicia even admitted that he scared her.]] This only grew worse after Order 66, when Korvan pushed Alicia away rather suddenly and violently as he dealt with the aftermath. She returned to Coruscant alone to see what was happening to her homeworld during the riots, but found herself being recruited once more by the Jedi Knight to join the Jedi Strike Team sent to kill Quinlan Vos. Once their task was complete she received a formal invitation to Task Force Aurek. Serving together once more it was on Corellia, during Operation Panthac, that they admitted their feelings for one another, even if Korvan was still extremely wary of it all. Once back on ''The Guardian, they finally committed themselves to one another as a couple. During the Lost Stars campaign Alicia accompanied Korvan to Korriban posing under her birth name Alice Sindal. It was there that Korvan admitted he hoped to someday start a family with Alicia, a thought that kept both of them grounded firmly even as Aurek nearly fell apart around them. in 4ANO Alicia returned with Korvan and Task Force Aurek to Odessen, the site of where she contributed to the eventual death of Quinlan Vos a year ago in 3ANO. Returning to exorcise his spirit from possessing the planet, Alicia and the other medics were thrown into the walls of a ruined castle and she suffered severe head trauma. Critically and mortally wounded, Alicia was saved from eventual death by the power of Jedi Knight Arix Tolod, her father, and a fellow force ghost. After Lyra Selzen exorcised Quinlan Vos, Alicia was finally face to face with one of her parents. After an emotionally charged first meeting, both Arix and the ghost of Darex Toldreyn informed Alicia that she would 'see Arix's grandchildren sooner than she thinks'. Upon returning to the Guardian a suspicious Alicia ran a blood test that concluded that Alicia was indeed pregnant. Shortly after this, Korvan proposed to Alicia with a ring made of the shards of Arix's lightsaber crystal, and Alicia reciprocated with making a ring out of Korvan's old rebreather mask for him, after he had his reconstruction surgery. , Lyra Selzen, and Lilyan Burns. The decision to have the wedding after the birth of Darex II was mostly due to the fact that Alicia wanted a rowdy bachelorette party and wouldn't get to have one while pregnant.]] Able to remain with Aurek for two more months, Alicia eventually returned to the planet Dantooine to prepare for her and Korvan's first child, leaving Calvin Rayeck in charge of the medical duties, and her then-boyfriend behind for a few more months to lead Aurek. Very early into the new year 5ANO Alicia gave birth to Darex II Toldreyn, their son. Later in 5ANO, they were married on Dantooine with the majority of Task Force Aurek to serve as witnesses. Taking the name Alicia Toldreyn and, officially, Dr. Toldreyn, the two settled on Dantooine to spend time with their son before Alicia discovered she was pregnant again. At the end of year 5ANO Alicia delivered her and Korvan's daughter, Annika Toldreyn. In 6ANO both Alicia and Korvan returned to active duty in Task Force Aurek. Their children are currently in the care of the Jedi Order, as both are force sensitive. They call and see their children once or twice daily, and often make trips offship to see them, and spend nearly all of their time on shore leave with the two. Darex II Toldreyn 's hand. He had to step out to have it treated before returning to see his newborn son.]] The oldest of Alicia's children, 'Rex' is close to his second birthday and far more mature than his infant sister. So far he's taken after Korvan in both looks and personality, most known for being a bit of a joker and loud about what he wants. He has been identified as being force sensitive. He has just started speaking; His first word being 'no', and spoke to Alicia, which Korvan has interpreted as him taking after his father. He's close friends with Sera, the daughter of Shepard and Ceqi'zer'ari, seeing as they are both force sensitives training at the temple on Dantooine. is notoriously protective over his newborn daughter, moreso than his son -- The two have a strong connection both through blood, emotion, and the Force.]] Annika Toldreyn The younger of Alicia's children, 'Annie' is close to her first birthday, and was also identified as a force sensitive by her father before birth, due to how strong she was exhibiting; Known for reaching out to her father even while in utero. Being just a small infant it's not quite sure who's she's taken after yet but many suspect it to be Alicia, seeing as the young girl has the telltale blonde hair, blue eyes and spitfire personality. She's been known to screech when displeased, seeing as she has yet to learn how to speak yet. Something noticeable is that Annika is very calmed by music and annoyed by certain noises or lack thereof. While neither parent or child knows it yet, Annika has Synethesia, relating certain sounds to certain, mostly negative, emotions, but it's not limited to just those. Silence is a suffocating sound for her which is why she often gets upset from it, and her 'Aunt' Shori playing the violin is a very calming and peaceful sound to her. This will play into her development into a Jedi later in life as she learns to manage her association of sound with emotions and balancing that with the control of emotions mandated by the Jedi. Calvin Rayeck "He's like a younger brother to me. I've... Never had a brother. If this is what it feels like, I'd like more." --- Alicia Liddel on Calvin Rayeck A combat medic serving in The Guardian's medbay alongside Dr. Liddel, Calvin Rayeck was a newcomer to Aurek while Alicia had been serving for years at that point. At first they were a little rocky but they soon got over it, becoming very close as both grew a healthy respect for the abilities of the other. Amusingly the two often 'gossiped like old women', as Alicia put it, managing to burn through two bottles of red wine during shore leave together in her and Korvan's apartment. She was very much an older sister figure for Calvin, and he often lent his support when she was struggling throughout the Lost Stars campaign. Behind the scenes Alicia Liddel's faceclaim is Jennifer Morrison, but her voice claim is Natalie Dormer. Originally, Alicia's face claim was Dormer as well. Alicia used to be a geneticist on other roleplays until she was changed to a Medical/Doctor role due to a lack of a need of a scientist role in most servers. Alicia Liddel is a reference to the name Alice Liddell, who was a real girl who inspired Lewis Carroll's book Alice's Adventure in Wonderland.. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:MadMax's Characters